


Boulevard of Broken Dreams

by Lieblos



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Drama, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Nas ruas da avenida do desespero, onde as pessoas perdiam seus sonhos na chuva, não há sinais de esperanças. Possuíam somente pessoas que tentavam sobreviver dia após dia, vítimas da sociedade em que não importa o quanto você tente, às vezes não é o bastante.





	Boulevard of Broken Dreams

O cheiro forte de tabaco em forma de fumaça o rodeando e adentrando-lhe as narinas, o envolvendo como um abraço desprezível, fez Minseok despertar de seu curto período de adormecimento.

Permaneceu de olhos fechados, fingindo não ter acordado ainda. Ouvia a pessoa sentada na cama, próximo de onde estava, se remexer debaixo dos lençóis, produzindo um som quase inaudível dos tecidos a roçar sobre seu corpo, que somente era notado devido o silêncio dentro do quarto, quebrado apenas pela barulho da vida a continuar do lado de fora da janela que dava para a rua.

Depois de ser usado até que sua consciência o abandonasse e seu corpo suado coberto de porra e marcas vermelhas fosse deixado jogado no chão, estava claro que o homem que o contratara para aquela noite já havia terminado com o serviço que pediu. E Minseok poderia, finalmente, ir embora daquele lugar nojento. Portanto, não prolongou mais. Abriu os olhos revelando o vermelho que neles se encontravam, depois de chorar pela dor que sentiu ao ser sadicamente agredido com um cinto de fivela de ferro. 

Fez um esforço para virar seu corpo de barriga para cima, sentindo cada parte de sua pele nas costas e bunda reclamar com o ato, o fazendo aspirar, involuntariamente, o ar com a surpresa da dor. Seus pulmões foram invadidos pelo fedor do charuto a ser fumado, o levando a tossir descontroladamente até que lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos.

Ao se recuperar de sua crise de tosse — que foi capaz de fazer a ardência aumentar ao fazê-lo mover os músculos involuntariamente —, se obrigou a ficar de pé, sentindo suas pernas vacilarem um pouco devido a tremedeira causada tanto pelo cansaço, quanto pela forma violenta que foi fodido como se não fosse um ser humano.

Apoiou-se na cabeceira da cama em busca de equilíbrio, sendo possível após alguns segundos. Pode assim vestir suas roupas jogadas no chão do quarto depois de se limpar vagamente com a toalha úmida deixada onde estava deitado antes, o tecido de sua cueca boxer — que fora encontrada sobre o abajur — sendo meio incômodo ao roçar na pele de suas nádegas machucadas e roxas.

O homem, que era a imagem da testosterona alta, confortavelmente nu na cama a fumar parecia ignorar sua presença, sua completa atenção no celular a digitar uma mensagem. Minseok não se importava, já recebera seu pagamento; a maior quantia que tinha em semanas — quiçá meses, se fosse analisar com mais precisão —. O que era ótimo, já que, provavelmente, ficaria alguns dias sem aceitar qualquer coisa devido ao estado em que fora deixado.

Nenhuma vez sequer olhou para o cara nojento daquela noite, dificilmente olhava qualquer um deles por muito tempo. Unicamente, fazia uma avaliação rápida antes de aceitar o serviço e depois evitava tê-los em seu campo de visão, fugindo, também, do desgosto amargo subir seu esôfago só de pensar o quão hipócritas e nojentos eram as pessoas que o contratavam. A perfeita imagem de homem escroto que pagava de “macho alfa” durante o dia para as pessoas, mas deixava seus desejos — doentios ou não — guardados em um armário saírem à noite.

Minseok não era santo, mas com certeza sabia que era alguém melhor que eles. E o fato de deixar que aqueles porcos o fodessem por uma quantia de dinheiro não mudava o pensamento que tinha.

Não estaria vivo para vivenciar esse inferno diário se deixasse mudar.

Pronto para ir embora, Minseok pegou o restante de suas coisas, tentou ajeitar o cabelo para que não desse muito na cara o que acabara de fazer e saiu do quarto sem dizer nada. Suas costas queimaram com o olhar que o homem lançou-lhe quando ele estava indo a caminho da porta.

Deixou o prédio às pressa, uma sensação repentina de sufocamento o fazendo correr pelo corredor em direção às escadas e depois a porta do hotel barato. O ar fresco carregado com o cheiro da floresta de concreto inundando seus pulmões e o limpando psicologicamente.

Ou pelo menos esta era a sensação.

O vento gelado daquela madrugada de final de Outono batia de encontro ao rosto de Minseok e deixava sua pele pálida, a fazendo combinar com a face magra de alguém que não comia direito há muito tempo — uma imagem um tanto quanto cadavérica. Os cabelos negros voltaram a se bagunçar, mas ele os deixou, já não mais se importando com nada além do dolorido em seus quadris e a pele nas costas e nádegas a arder. 

Mesmo que já tivesse passado das duas da madrugada, as ruas estavam mais movimentada do que estiveram durante a manhã. Embora, em primeira instância, não estivesse tão óbvio para olhos leigos de inocentes. 

Traficantes, putas, cafetões, os clientes destes, pessoas mal intencionadas e qualquer outro sem escolha ou sem vida vagavam por ali, seguindo ou tentando continuar — com exceção dos suicidas usuários de drogas — suas vidas até que algo botasse um fim nelas.

Apesar do frio, a maioria das garotas a alugar o corpo para fins sexuais, trajavam saias curtas ou vestidos capazes de mostrar toda a extensão de suas pernas finas a tremer. Porém, elas praticamente não eram vistas com a iluminação fraca em meio a noite nublada, sendo desnecessário toda as suas vestes — ou a quase falta delas — até que o cliente se aproximasse para avaliar a “mercadoria”.

Após passar debaixo de um enorme letreiro que fazia propaganda de um novo filme que iria estrear no cinema, Minseok escutou ao longe o som vibrante das motos de uma gangue, o barulho aumentando mais e mais a cada vez que se aproximavam. Tão rápido e próximo que fez com que Minseok se assustasse, seus pelos se arrepiando.

Seu coração batia forte em desespero e isso só completou em fazê-lo cansar mais quando juntado as pernas fracas. Minseok decidiu dar um tempo e depois iria para o muquifo que ele e seu amante chamavam de casa — não estava muito longe de qualquer forma, só algumas quadras do local.

Suspirando derrotado, colocou-se a sentar na sarjeta, uma arquejada a sair pela reclamação que seu corpo fez pelo ato, o rosto a se recontorcer em dor.

As luzes da cidade impediam que qualquer estrela fosse vista, tendo somente o céu lamentável sobre sua cabeça. Nada que fosse bonito para usar em uma frase motivadora que se acostumara a fazer, desde que se formou no Ensino Médio. Na verdade, não sobraram mais frases, todas usadas — ou talvez pudesse dizer “desperdiçadas” — anteriormente, nos anos que se seguiram e Minseok continuava estagnado em sua vida pessoal e profissional.

Sua única paisagem era do cenário da avenida. Metade da face do submundo e resultado da fantasia de várias pessoas destruídas pela  vida e a sociedade miserável que estavam inseridos. A vista que era obrigado a ver e rever todos os dias, tendo somente seus sonhos ao dormir que o fizessem se afastar da realidade e o levavam para uma fase diferente, onde Minseok não precisava mais deixar que homens estranhos o fodessem por alguns trocados e seu namorado não se arriscava mais a vender cocaína pelas ruas.

Depois dos anseios em que se tornava um grande cantor cheio de fama e dinheiro, idealizar que queria só ter uma vida pacata em que trabalha em um mercado parecia algo tão simples. No entanto, era inalcançável em sua atual situação, quando não tinha mais nenhuma esperança de que conseguisse deixar essa vida sem que tivesse garantias de dinheiro que provasse que ele não voltaria para isso.

No final, só lhe restava sobreviver. Viver o momento por nunca saber se o amanhã viria e, ainda assim, tentar fazer com que ele viesse.

Passos se aproximaram lentamente de Minseok, mas ele não se deu ao trabalho de olhar. Os olhos ocupados demais em encarar de forma desfocada uma das mulheres mais velhas que trabalhava nas ruas à procura de um cliente que nunca apareceria, o corpo dela devastado por dias sem comer quase nada e pela sífilis claramente notável devido às roupas extremamente curtas.

“Por sorte eu e Lu Han nunca chegamos à esse estado”, pensava de forma egoísta, lembrando-se que seu namorado também já fora prostituto antes de conseguir tornar-se traficante — algo muito mais perigoso, porém melhor para o homem assexual que já quase cometera suicídio devido a isso, sendo salvo por Minseok no último minuto.

— Seok… — Alguém chamou atrás de Minseok, parado ao lado do prostituto distraído, fazendo sua atenção voltar para sua pequena bolha. Não precisou olhar quem era, seus ouvidos reconheceriam tal voz em qualquer momento ou lugar. — Você está bem? — indagou Lu Han, colocando-se a sentar ao lado do namorado na sarjeta, soltando um gemido de dor que fez a atenção do outro ir diretamente para si.

Lu Han estava com parte do rosto inchada, um grande corte na lateral direita  da boca e uma enorme mancha roxa desuniforme no olho esquerdo, esse, com uma cor vermelha pelo sangue sob o globo, que deu uma grande aflição em Minseok por parecer que ele poderia perder a visão — e pela sujeira de poeira na jaqueta escura, supôs, também, que o resto do corpo dele estava machucado.

Ele estava tão acabado quanto Minseok.

— O que houve com você? — questionou preocupado, virando o corpo para o namorado, suas costas e nádegas gritando em ardência com o ato. No impulso, estava pronto para levar a mão ao rosto de Lu Han, mas parou antes que tocasse na área machucada, ciente de que só iria prejudicá-lo. — Kris te fez isso? O que houve?

— O desgraçado só precisava de um saco de pancada e me escolheu — respondeu sem qualquer ânimo, a voz saindo um pouco esquisita devido ao inchaço e a língua também estar machucada por mordê-la durante a agressão. — Fui defender ZiTao e ele resolveu que eu é quem deveria receber a surra para que ele aprendesse — explicou com um suspiro, a mão indo aos cabelos castanhos que caiam sobre sua testa e olhos, os colocando para trás, o suor os mantendo, assim, bem bagunçado.

— Ele fez mais alguma coisa? Te afastou ou algo assim? — Minseok questionou preocupado, seus olhos não conseguindo desviar da figura arrebentada à sua frente, um nó em sua garganta se formando.

Lu Han havia deixado um trabalho perigoso, mas que fazia-lhe mal psicologicamente, para ir para um mais perigoso ainda e que muitas vezes o deixava extremamente machucado fisicamente. E isso doía mais em Minseok que sua própria situação, a empatia de ver aquele que amava sofrer e acabar por esquecer de si mesmo por alguns instantes.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Caçou no bolso da calça jeans surrada o maço de cigarro e levou um à boca, o acendendo com o isqueiro. Então, com um sorriso forçado, porém não completamente falso — afinal estava bem, apesar de tudo —, Lu Han balançou a cabeça em negação para a pergunta, fazendo o outro ficar mais aliviado.

— Mas e você? — perguntou ao soltar a fumaça para o alto, se virando por completo para Minseok a fim de vê-lo melhor, o estado mais abatido que o normal do amante o preocupando assim que o avistou na calçada ao virar a esquina. — Alguém te machucou?

Antes que deixasse as palavras saírem, dominado pelas lembranças daquela noite, Minseok roubou-lhe o cigarro dos lábios quando Lu Han estava prestes a tragá-lo outra vez. Levou-o aos seus próprios, inundando seus pulmões com a nicotina para ter alguma sensação de prazer.

— O cliente dessa vez gostava de bater e fazer a pessoa implorar para que parasse. — Soltou a fumaça devagar e respondeu com profundo escárnio, se lembrando do porco nojento que o alugou por algumas horas para saciar seus desejos sujos. — Queria alguém que pudesse se parecer com uma criança e queria simular um estupro. Isso o excitava. — Um gosto amargo voltou-lhe a subir a garganta quando a voz daquele homem a dizer-lhe isso ecoou em sua cabeça.

Minseok já não possuía mais a ética que tinha antes de ir parar nas ruas. Já se fora os dias que fazia questão de escolher a dedo aqueles que iriam contratá-lo. Quando há desespero, você não mais busca manter a consciência limpa e aceita o que vier, mesmo que depois fique a remoer por isso.

Aquele mundo tinha das coisas mais inocentes, como jovens virgens que querem ter sua primeira vez, à homens velhos querendo satisfazer seus desejos doentios por coisas eticamente e legalmente erradas e asquerosas.

— Aparentemente… Quando eu abaixo todo o cabelo, fico parecendo um adolescente de quinze anos. — Respirou profundamente na tentativa de expulsar qualquer resto de lembrança do trabalho que tivera mais cedo, logo levando o cigarro aos lábios novamente. — Ao menos recebi uma ótima quantia. — Tentou ver por outro lado.

Porém pela expressão do outro, esse não conseguia ver o mesmo.

Lu Han pegou furioso o cigarro do dedos de Minseok e colocou-se a tragá-lo com raiva, os dentes mordendo o filtro.

— Seok, eu posso tentar conversar com Kris para que você venha trabalhar conosco. — Ele jogou a bituca de lado e disse seriamente, o cenho franzido em completa irritação. — Eu já disse que você não precisa fazer isso, podemos conseguir…

— Eu não sou você, Lu Han — Minseok o interrompeu com a voz um pouco mais alta para fazer-lhe calar a boca. — Eu não sou chinês para me aceitarem e não tenho a sua coragem de enfrentar isso. Eu não conseguiria aguentar fingir quando a polícia passasse perto de mim. — Revelou, fazendo um esforço para abrir as pernas, permitindo que o namorado se colocasse entre elas, as coxas dele passando sobre as suas, em uma aproximação única deles, pouco se importando de estarem na rua. — Sem contar que se trabalharmos juntos e nós dois formos pegos pela polícia, quem irá nos livrar de lá? — murmurou descontraidamente com um sorriso falso, arrancando um risinho abafado de Lu Han, que repousou a cabeça em seu ombro. Sentiu o cheiro forte de suor e do amargo do sêmen ainda um pouco presente no corpo dele, que trouxe-lhe os sentimentos ruins que se tornaram pior ao pensar que quem estava vivendo isso era a única pessoa que amava.

Ficaram quietos, restando somente as palavras não necessárias de serem ditas. O som da avenida continuava, no entanto, preenchendo o silêncio entre eles com o barulho dos carros a passar;  as vozes das pessoas; a gritaria vez ou outra de alguns cafetões a discutir com uma das garotas do outro lado da rua; o choro da puta que antes Minseok observara, agora, sentada em um canto afastada das outras. O desespero de mais uma noite não conseguir um cliente e acabar outra vez por não receber dinheiro tomando conta dela, mesmo que não tenha dado cinco da manhã.

— Desculpa… — Após algum tempo, Lu Han sussurrou mais para si que para o namorado, os olhos se fechando vagarosamente em cansaço conforme Minseok levava a mão às suas costas e lhe fazia um carinho sutil.

— Por que se desculpa? Não fez nada para que precise.

— É exatamente por isso… — Esfregou a testa em frustração no ombro de Minseok, suas palavras fazendo o outro parar com as carícias para focar sua inteira atenção no que era dito. — Não fiz nada que mudasse nossa situação. Continuamos na mesma desgraça dia após dia, sem qualquer vislumbre de que algo vai mudar em algum momento. — Desabafou com pesar, suspirando em desesperança. — Somos dois fracassados de merda que tenta não morrer de fome.

— A culpa não é sua de estarmos aqui ainda. Sequer consigo imaginar que seja de qualquer um de nós. — Afastou-se um pouco, visando poder olhar o rosto de Lu Han. Mas esse não tinha vontade de erguer a cabeça ainda. — Eu não pedi por isso e nem você, simplesmente aconteceu e você sabe disso. Eu sei disso por mais que, às vezes, minha cabeça tente me dizer ao contrário — Minseok confessou, aceitando e expondo claramente o que pensava de verdade quando não estava embriagado pela ansiedade e o medo. — Deus tem um propósito para nós, ok? Só precisamos nos lembrar que o destino quis assim por alguma razão.

E com isso, os dois riram com as palavras.

Era engraçado, uma piada interna que faziam com as palavras que por vezes receberam das pessoas presentes em suas vidas no passado, que agora não davam uma foda por eles. Isso sempre os fazia rir em um momento em que estavam mais afetados.

Ambos não acreditavam nem em Deus e nem em destino. Se estavam ali por uma razão, não tinha nada a ver com “Escreve certo por linhas tortas”.

A sociedade que é uma merda: essa era a verdade.

Não importa o quanto você tente, às vezes não é o bastante. A romantização do esforço era lindo na teoria, contudo, a prática era sempre diferente e mais difícil ou complicada. Às vezes, você pode se esforçar até que suas mãos se esfolem, os pés fiquem cheios de calos, as costas gritem de dor e a mente só queira ficar inconsciente; e, ainda assim, nunca sair do lugar, porque é assim que a sociedade é.

Uma grande merda.

No entanto, nem Lu Han e nem Minseok haviam desistido ainda. Não viam como saída essa escolha por ora, pois pensavam que nunca se podia saber o dia de amanhã.

A vida podia tanto ser uma merda como maravilhosa, só precisavam continuar para saber o final daquele livro. De uma forma ou de outra, algo valeria à pena.

Por isso — e só por isso — eles continuavam dia após dia, enfrentando a vida, a sociedade e a própria mente que sempre tentavam destruí-los.

— Eu irei tirar a gente disso um dia, Minseok — jurou Lu Han de repente, levantando a cabeça para olhar o namorado nos olhos e passar a determinação de suas palavras. — Eu prometo que irei — enfatizou, recebendo um olhar gentil de Minseok, que o puxou para um beijo simples, unindo seus lábios com cuidado para não machucá-lo, o cheiro de cigarro um do outro sendo misturado em um só.

— Eu sei que vai, Han… Eu sei que vai.

Ele não sabia, não acreditava em suas próprias palavras ou as de Lu Han.

Mas se ele não as dissesse, talvez até a falsa esperança morresse. E isso era a última coisa que lhe restava.   
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
